


Your Princess

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Morning Kisses, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: In a relationship, Aya has always wanted to be called someone's princess. She always kept that a secret from Ran, because it's embarrassing and she isn't sure that Ran would be alright with it. But tonight, maybe,  Aya will try telling her girlfriend...?
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Your Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a headache so please kindly let me know if there are errors!

_Maruyama Aya is Mitake Ran's princess.  
  
  
_The thought sounds very comforting to Aya; it makes her feel more safe and reassured. Is it alright to love a pet name this much? As much as it makes Aya happy, it's something Aya refuses to admit to the public. A guilty pleasure is what you could call it. Aya softly giggles at the thought, not wanting to wake her girlfriend up.  
  
You see, Ran and Aya have been dating for quite a long time. Neither party expected it, because they're like polar opposites. Aya is pink and girly, while Ran is more of the black-and-red rocking cool vibe. When Aya first confessed her love to Ran, she didn't expect that the younger vocalists would feel the same way about her. Aya had always looked up more and more towards Ran ever since the first Girl's Band Party, without realizing she was in love until Chisato pointed it out for her.  
  
To think that she's dating Ran now? To think that she's right here, sleeping right next to Ran in her girlfriend's bedroom? It all felt surreal to her. Aya could never possibly ask for a better girlfriend. But... the idea of Ran calling Aya her princess? She wants Ran to call her her princess so much. Almost a year of dating and Ran never knew about this embarrassing secret? Aya thinks that it's time to tell her, but she wouldn't want to wake her girlfriend when she's sleeping so soundly. And besides, Ran is cute when she sleeps. It's something Aya will never get tired of looking at.  
  
Aya shifts in her bed, her body facing Ran. She makes sure to move as quietly as possible, because Ran's arms are wrapped so firmly around her waist. From this point on, she could only stare at her lover's sleeping face. Ran's like, a literal goddess. Or as Aya would like to say, she's like... no, she _is_ a prince. How could a woman be so beautiful, handsome, hot, cool, and cute all at the same time? How could a woman be so perfect, and how could a woman so perfect be dating someone like Aya?   
  
Suddenly, Aya has the urge to kiss Ran. Maybe just a soft one, so that she wouldn't wake her up. Aya cups Ran's left cheek with her hand, and leaves a gentle kiss on Ran's plump lips. She mumbles to herself, "I love you, my prince..."  
  
However, unknown to Aya, Ran wakes up because of her kiss. The younger's magenta orbs flutter open, meeting the older's pink ones. "...Aya-san?"

"R-Ran-chan?! H-How long have you been awake...?"

"Mmm...." Ran says sleepily, "since you kissed me."

"Ehehe... sorry, you were so cute my pri— I mean Ran-chan!"

"Your what?!" Ran's flustered, but it's too dark for Aya to see. But admittedly, if Ran heard Aya correctly, she can call her that as much as she pleases. It makes Ran embarrassed, but it lowkey makes her happy.

Aya couldn't believe she just blurted out her secret, and she blames it all on Ran's cute sleeping face. She defends herself, "N-N-Nothing!!!"

"Aya-san." Ran sternly but lovingly speaks. "Please tell me, or else I'll kiss you."

"Then kiss me, my prince!" Aya's eyes widen, she's internally screaming at herself. Her secret's most likely out, and Ran's going to laugh at her for it. "I-I mean Ran-chan! Kiss me—"

Ran smiles, before placing her lips on Aya's. Once more, her arms wrap around Aya's waist so she couldn't pull away. Aya, in turn, wraps her own arms around Ran's shoulders to pull her closer. The two share a rather passionate kiss, and Aya could feel her heart jumping out of her chest.

When Ran's done kissing her, she gently bumps her forehead with Aya's, keeping the older girl close to her. "Your prince, huh? I didn't know you thought of me that way. If I'm your prince, then... I want you to be my princess."

Internally, Aya could feel her jaw dropping. Ran actually said it? Ran actually called Aya her princess? The real thing does way more wonders than any imagination Aya could ever have, and she is nowhere near prepared. Her face is beet red, and she couldn't say a single word. Ran might not be able to see, but it's obvious that Aya is flustered.

"Hm? What's the matter, my princess?" Ran plays innocent, wanting to fluster her more. Aya's cute like this, after all.

"I-I... I love you..." Aya buries her face on Ran's chest. She really really likes the treatment, and it means a lot to her. 

Ran's surprised by the gesture, but she's nowhere near complaining. She gently strokes her girlfriend's pink hair, and this time around she's being sincere and caring. "I love you too. Now go to sleep, princess. It's already late."

* * *

The next morning, Aya wakes up to a sensation on her lips. Her eyes slowly open, and she sees her prince softly smiling at her. She felt like she's safe in her own fairy tale, just like how Aya wants it to be.

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?" Ran then holds Aya's hand as she leads her downstairs, "I made food for the both of us, come on. We have school, after all."


End file.
